midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Left for Dead
Left for Dead is the third episode of the eleventh series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and first aired 20th July 2008. Synopsis Jones is brought back to his home town to help investigate a series of murders linked to childhood friends and events that occurred years earlier. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the deaths of Ron and Libby Wilson who are found dead in their cottage. They were found by Lynne Fox, a friend who claims to be a psychic and who offers to help the police. The cottage has been ransacked and they may be victims of a break-in gone bad. Soon after, Jack Purdy is killed and then dragged to his parked car. He had been out celebrating the previous evening for his brother Mark's stag night. He was also the man in charge of building a bypass around the town, which had lead to encounters with protesters including Alyssa Bradley, the owner of a home slated for destruction. There's a connection between the Wilsons and the Purdys: Jack and Mark Purdy's father who drove and accidentally killed the Wilson's only son, Michael. As for Alyssa Bradley, her son Patrick disappeared 19 years ago and she is convinced that he will return. When a third person is killed, Barnaby begins to unravel the mystery that dates back nearly 20 years. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Maggie Steed as Lynne Fox *Harry Peacock as Patrick Bradley *Albert Welling as Ron Wilson *Indra Ové as Charlotte Knight *Marion Bailey as Alyssa Bradley *Ben Crompton as Spud *Matthew Flynn as Jack Purdy *Shaun Dooley as Mark Purdy *Kate Miles as Louise *Nia Roberts as Stacey Purdy *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Danny Harfield as Young Jack *Joseph Scatley as Young Mark *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Young Lou *Jade Gould as Young Charlie *Alfie Adams as Young Patrick *Alex Blake as Bailiff *Caroline Laskowska as Young Mum *Nick Thomas-Webster as Road Protester (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Michael-wilson.jpg|Michael Wilson Struck and killed by a car driven by the father of Jack and Mark Purdy. This occurred 20 years ago. Placeholder_person.png|Mr. Purdy Committed suicide by driving his car into a tree. This happened 1 year after Michael's death. In the Episode Libby-wilson.jpg|Elizabeth "Libby" Wilson Died of natural causes - an embolism. Ron-wilson.jpg|Ron Wilson Pushed over a railing and fell down the stairs. Jack-purdy.jpg|Jack Purdy Stabbed with a knife in the stomach, then dragged into his car. Louise-purdy.jpg|Louise Tortured by being marked with lighted cigarette butt, then stabbed with a knife. She died later in the hospital. Supporting Cast Mark-purdy.jpg|Mark Purdy Charlotte-knight.jpg|Charlotte Knight Stacey-purdy.jpg|Stacey Purdy Lynne-fox.jpg|Lynne Fox Alyssa-bradley.jpg|Alyssa Bradley Spud.jpg|Spud Patrick-bradley.jpg|Patrick Bradley Young-patrick.jpg|Young Patrick Episode Images Left-for-dead-01.jpg Left-for-dead-02.jpg Left-for-dead-03.jpg Left-for-dead-04.jpg Left-for-dead-05.jpg Left-for-dead-06.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Maggie Steed - Judgement Day and Schooled in Murder *Matthew Flynn - Hidden Depths *Caroline Laskowska - Hidden Depths *Joseph Scatley - Murder of Innocence Category:Series Eleven episodes